The flight of an arrow depends upon the structure of the arrow vanes. Conventional vanes are made from feathers or of some artificial material which is solid in construction. These conventional vanes, however, limit the rotational speed of the arrow and are subject to direct wind contact.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an arrow vane which permits faster rotation of the arrow so as to increase accuracy, speed and distance of the arrow in flight.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an arrow vane which eliminates cross wind effect while the arrow is in flight.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an arrow vane which minimizes air contact.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an arrow vane which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.